Slow Dance
by littlewonders914
Summary: He may not like dancing, but he sure as hell loves Logan, and if Logan loves dancing, who is Carlos to ruin his fun. OT4, slightly Carlos and Logan centric.


**Okay so I haven't written anything in a while and while I have been planning on writing a completely different story for a while now, this idea has stuck been stuck in my mind since Saturday night and I cant get it out. **

**I have no idea where it came from but I had a dream that involved the guys at some dance and everyone was slow dancing and Carlos and Kendall where sitting at a table, Carlos looking kinda sad but also a bit fearful, and they were talking about James and Logan dancing, and then it was James and Logan dancing and they noticed the two and went over to the table, and then there was some details that I don't remember and then Logan was cheering Carlos up and he called him "love".**

**So yea, that was my dream! Fun times in the life of me! But yea the Logan calling people love is something that I have just always imagined. Idk why but I just feel like he would call his partner that. It just sounds cute and I could totally see him doing it.**

**Also Cargan is a very new pairing for me. I don't usually read either Kames or Cargan, but lately I have found myself addicted to Cargan (I think it's cause I love Logan centric relationships…) and then I had this dream and I felt the need to write it.**

**Go light on me cause I have never even attempted to write OT4 or Cargan and this is both so…**

**I own nothing but the idea and my imagination!**

None of them where quite sure when Carlos's fear had started, or what was the cause, but the one thing his best friends knew for sure was that he hated dancing.

Actually no, it was more than hate, it was fear.

Sure he had no problem with the boy band choreography Gustavo made them do, or the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood club type dancing that all teenagers enjoyed, but he could not deal with slow dancing.

Two bodies pressed close enough that not even the thinnest penny in the world could drop. The awkward hand placement that you could never quite be comfortable with. And not to mention the fact that the male was expected to lead.

Carlos couldn't handle it and no one knew why.

At every dance the guys had ever been to, as soon as a slow song started to play, Carlos was off the dance floor in a second. At first, he would go to the bathroom and just wait in there until all the slow songs were over, and then he would be ready to party again. It wasn't until he had done this three or four times that he realized guys didn't really hang out in bathrooms, and that some guys thought he was gay because he enjoyed spending time in there. After Logan and James had gently explained this to him, he came up with a new way to avoid the songs. Sometimes he would pay a visit to the refreshments table and eat his way through the uncomfortable songs, occasionally he would drag one of the guys into the hallway with him to talk and keep him distracted from the dancing. But more often then not, he would find a table to sit at, and watch the couples cling to each other in desperation and keep a watchful eye for any poor kid who was forced under the same misery as he was.

If he ever saw someone go through what he went through, he would stop it in a heartbeat. No one ever deserved that. Ever.

. . .

Their relationship was an interesting one. No one really knew what to call it. Everyone knew that the four guy of Big Time rush were close, but not many really knew whether or not any of them were actually together.

And the guys never confirmed or denied any speculations.

Hell, they hardly knew what they were.

Each boy knew that they loved the other three as much as the other three loved them. Each enjoyed the benefits of love, mostly the physical, but hey their teenage boys can you blame them. And they were often found cuddled together in apartment 2J, dressed in baggy sweatpants and big sweatshirts over toned shirtless bodies, on the _interestingly_ colored couch.

Not many knew of their relationship status. Many just assumed they were very close friends. Most hardly noticed a difference between how they are now and how they were when they arrived at the Palmwoods close to two years ago.

All they knew for sure was that all four boys had shown up to the now annual Palmwoods dance totally dateless and had spent the entire night dancing with each other.

. . .

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. So call me, maybe_?"

As the last lyrics faded out, the MC of the night strolled over to the mic.

"Hell yea Carly, I'll call you baby! Anyway it's time to move on to my favorite part of the night. It's slow dance time. So grab somebody sexy and tell them hey, give me everything tonight!"

Laughing at his own joke as the Palmwoods kids began to pair up and start dancing, Mike, the MC, began to play a soft slow song and then proceeded to leave the stage for a while.

The four BTR boys looked at each other and began to head over to one of the tables in the corner, as far from the dance floor as possible. Well all except one who hung back.

Logan really wanted to dance. He knew that Carlos didn't enjoy it, but he loved the feeling of being close with one of his guys, them wrapped in his arms and swaying to the music. Just because Carlos didn't enjoy dancing didn't mean that he had to give up his fun. Besides, it's not like he was going to force the cute Latino to dance with him, but he was hoping James or Kendall would catch the hint.

Lucky for him, James turned around when he noticed the older boy was missing from their little group. He tilted his head in confusion, silently asking the other boy why he wasn't following. Logan gave a curt nod to the dance floor he was standing next to. James caught the sign, knowing how much Logan liked slow dancing.

He always had, ever since they were old enough to go to school dances. While James had enjoyed looking at the cute girls, Logan had preferred to grab his date and dance with them during every song that played. Oh yea, that boy was definitely a new kind of womanizer. Every girl had wished that their own date was as sweet and adorable as the short brunet.

Never willing to pass up his own chance with the now taller and rougher, but no less adorable, boy, James called over to Kendall and Carlos, hoping to explain the situation to the two boys.

However, James never got around to his explanation because the moment he turned around, Carlos took note of the guilty looking genius standing at the edge of the dance floor.

"You want to have your chance to dance, don't you?"

"I…. uhh… yes. I love it, and I really want to but-"

"No need for buts Logie, I get it. Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean that you can't. Go on, dance with Jamie, have your fun. You deserve it."

"You're perfect, you know that."

"Yea..."

Moving in to hug Carlos quickly, Logan grabs James's hand in the process and then maneuvers the two of them onto the dance floor, because while James is the taller one, Logan is definitely the man in the relationship.

He does this all while keeping a watchful eye on Carlos. He knows the younger boy will be fine at the table with Kendall, and that this was his idea, but he can't help but feel bad for the fearful Latino. He doesn't know what caused Carlos to hate dancing as much as he does, but he knows that the sad look on the younger's face is almost enough to make him regret his decision. _Almost_.

Because yes, Logan really does want to fucking slow dance!

. . .

From their location at the table, Carlos and Kendall sit in silence and watch as the two boys on the dance floor loose themselves in the music, bodies melding together until they are practically one.

Usually Carlos hates to watch couples dance, it makes him feel uncomfortable and violated, but with James and Logan, he knows each wants exactly what the other is giving.

And when Logan forces James's face down and unites their lips in a forceful kiss, he forces himself to focus on the two boys, and the passion and love shared between them. He may hate dancing, but _damn_ do James and Logan make it look hot as fuck.

It's at that moment that Kendall turns his gaze from the kissing boys to the Latino next to him. He reaches out for Carlos's hand, prepared to hold him through the tears when he notices the hint of a smile on his face. He doesn't quite understand it, watching people slow dance has been known to make Carlos cry, but one look back at the two boys on the dance floor, wrapped up in each others embrace with their foreheads pressed together, he thinks he may get it.

He may not like dancing, but he sure as hell loves Logan, and if Logan loves dancing, who is Carlos to ruin his fun.

It isn't until Kendall feels Carlos grab onto his hand, instead of the other way around, that he notices the slow tears starting to slide down Carlos's smiling face. It hurts him to know that the sight of James and Logan can make the boy happy and sad at the same time, yet he knows this is part of the healing process.

He knows Carlos feels guilty for making Logan feel like he wasn't aloud to dance. And he knows that Logan feels guilty for wanting to dance. They are his best friends, his not-definitely-but-sort-of boyfriends and he can read them like a book. And a super easy kindergarten one at that.

He gives a gentle squeeze to Carlos's hand, and receives a tighter squeeze in response. It's hard for the Hispanic boy to look out at the other dancing couples, so he keeps his eyes focused on James and Logan, or as the boys jokingly call them "Jagan", and watches as Logan sways them back and forth, hands placed delicately on James waist as the pretty boy has his arms wrapped around Logan's neck. It doesn't look quite as scary as Carlos remembers. It actually kind of looks quite fun!

But no, he can't do it. He won't allow himself to. He won't reopen the wounds, the heartbreak, the embarrassment.

He doesn't quite notice when the song ends, but soon enough Logan and James are heading back over to their table.

When the two return, James offers his place to Kendall, volunteering to relax with Carlos while he and Logan go back for the next dance.

Before Kendall has a chance to respond, Logan is kneeling besides Carlos, cradling his face in his hand and wiping away the tears from his dark eyes.

"Love?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Logie, it's fine" Carlos manages to choke out, his voice rough and thick.

"Then why have you been crying? It's my fault, I shouldn't have danced with James, when I knew it upset you, I'm so sorry."

"Really Loges, it's okay. It just…. I…. I don't know."

"What's bothering you love?"

"I just… I wish I could do that with you. I wish I could put it all in the past and just go and dance with you… I want to dance with you… I just-"

"Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Dance with me?"

"I… I just can't. I want to. But…"

"Love, I get it. And I'm not forcing you into anything you aren't comfortable with. I would love to dance with you, but I would never want you to do something for me. Do this for yourself, Carlos, not because one of us wants you to."

"But I want to."

"You sure."

"Positive!"

"Wow. Okay then love, shall we dance?"

"Uhh… yea. We shall."

Lightly grasping the Latino's hand, Logan led them towards the dance floor.

Carlos was extremely nervous and still slightly terrified, but one look into Logan's beautiful and caring eyes told him that he would be okay. And so, he danced.

**So I feel like the ending was really awkward, but other than that I kind of like how this turned out. **

**Oh and I guess I couldn't stop myself from putting in a bunch of Jagan, I just can't resist the two. **

**Also I don't own any of the sings I shamelessly quoted…**

**Thank you so much for reading and I would love to hear what you guys thought so please review!**


End file.
